The Q Menace
by Kathryn Burns
Summary: Star Wars Phantom Menace/ Star Trek Voyager Crossover with Q


Disclaimer: The only character that belongs to me is Kathryn Jinn. She is my character. You may

not use her without permission. All the others belong to Paramount, Gene Roddenberry or

George Lucas. Sue me not - cause I ain't got no money honey!

  
  


This story will be updated and edited many times. Keep coming back. This story will continue

with my friend, Molly's help -she is the Q expert so if you need help with him you can contact her

through me.

  
  


The Q Menace

  
  


Master Qui-Gon Jinn was giving his Padawan a Lightsaber lesson. Obi-Wan had

improved much since their last time. Kathryn Jinn, Qui-Gon's daughter looked on in interest. 

She had beaten Obi-wan the week before. But since she was a knight and Obi-Wan just a

Padawan she was supposed to be better. Thanks to the practice by the Jedi council of assigning

one knight to each master and padawan at one point in the Padawan's training. It was the will of

the force that Qui-Gon's daughter was the Jedi Knight working with them. Qui-Gon blocked one

of Obi-wan's swipes with the saber. Obi-Wan was very skilled for a Padawan still he had a lot to

learn. He is headstrong and easy to anger. Yet still he controlled it well. He had become almost

like a son to Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan spoke, "Master can we do something else perhaps? We've been

working at this lightsaber training for weeks now and I must admit it's getting rather, well,

boring." Qui-Gon held back a smile. Obi-Wan was really tired. "Patience my young Padawan.

You must master these skills before we can move on to other things. Before Obi-Wan could

argue there was a sudden flash of light. Qui-Gon saw that Kathryn reacted quickly and had her

saber at a ready position. Obi-Wan's had also turned from their duel and was focused on the man

standing before them.

Qui-Gon sensed power beyond what he had ever imagined, contained within the mind of

this strangely dressed man before them. The man was dressed in a red uniform - one that Qui-Gon

had never seen before. Qui-Gon sensed the confusion from his Jedi companions - this man had

the power beyond that of a master and seemed to have had no training at all.

The man spoke, "Oh, Puhleese, the Q are born with knowledge needed to use our

omnipotent powers. Training is a useless mortal exercise. Oh, I'm sorry," he said stepping closer

to the three Jedi, "I forgot to introduce myself, My name is Q. And you three are Qui-Gon Jinn,

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Kathryn Jinn."

Qui-Gon nodded but the being wasn't focused on him. He was staring at Obi-Wan with

obvious disdain. The being suddenly disappeared and then reappeared right in front of Obi-Wan. 

He leaned over into Obi-Wan's face and said, "I heard that! How dare you insult me. Don't

forget, I am superior to every other lifeform in the entire universe. And I have been known to

blink away the existence of lesser lifeforms than you for lesser insults.

Qui-Gon intervened, "That won't be necessary."

"You are right about that Jedi master - that pathetic lifeform over there is not worth the

effort." He walked over to Kathryn "Enchante" he said bending and kissing her hand "I'm Q."

Kathryn accepted the handshake and responded, "So I heard. My name is Kathryn."

"And you are just as beautiful - if not more so - than dear old Kathy on the good ship

lollipop."

"What's a lollipop?" asked Obi-Wan moving closer to Kathryn.

"The good ship Voyager - braid boy."

"The braid symbolizes that I'm a Padawan to Master Qui-Gon to learn the ways of the

force."

"Sorry O be a wimp, Kenobi - I seem to sense that you need an adventure, so does dear

Kathy. Be careful what you wish for - cause this time your going to get it."

Qui-Gon sensed that if something was not done - things were going to get pretty nasty,

but, before he could speak he saw another flash of light and then the bridge of an unfamiliar

starship. There were many more people wearing the strange, slightly altered version of the

uniform he had seen on the Q creature. He took in his surroundings - Obi-wan was on his left,

Kathryn on his right. In front of him sat a man and a woman who appeared to be in charge. 

There was one exit - through what looked like an elevator shaft, and a viewscreen behind them. 

There was also no sign of the Q Man? The woman in charge jumped up from her chair and

barked "Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?" Qui-Gon noticed that everyone on

that level of the ship had what looked like the altered handle of a lightsaber pointed at them. He

assumed they were guns of some sort or maybe they were lightsabers - but few of these people

had any abilities in that area. He felt Obi-Wan reach for his lightsaber but Qui-Gon made a

motion not to.

"I'm Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. This is my apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi, and my daughter

Jedi Knight Kathryn Jinn. I'm sorry that I can't explain how we got here. We're from the

Republic based on Coruscant. We met a creature who called himself a Q - very powerful,"

"And insulting," inserted Obi-Wan.

"being. We would appreciate any help you can offer us in finding our way back to our

home."

The woman spoke again, "So you aren't Q?"

"No m'am," said Kathryn - he just brought us here."

"Did he say anything to you?"

Obi-Wan answered her question - "He said that he thought we needed an adventure and so

did dear old Kathy."

The woman cursed. "I assume then that you are Kathy?" asked Qui-Gon.

"Captain Kathryn Janeway, I apologize for seeming rude but we have had some unpleasant

experiences with the Q before."

"It's quite all right - Can you help us get home?"

I'm sorry I don't think we can help you - the places are unfamiliar to us."

"Perhaps if you could give us coordinates of your world we could locate it," interjected a

dark skinned man with pointed ears. Qui-Gon sensed much repression of emotion from him.

"You've never heard of the Republic? Or Jedi? Or the Force? Or Anything?," asked

Obi-Wan in disbelief.

"No I'm afraid not Mr. Kenobi."

Q appeared or flashed perhaps was the better term. Don't bother with the coordinates

braid-boy, you are from a galaxy far far away from here."

"Q!" yelled Janeway, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, don't worry Kathy, I'm not here to chase after you again. You have made your

feelings quite clear on that matter."

"That's good to hear."

"I'm here for this lovely lady," Q gestured toward Kathryn Jinn. Kathryn could sense the

laughter and relief in the minds of the foreign crew and wondered just what having this weird Q

guy after you meant. The man at the helm laughed aloud.

"Mr. Paris?" Janeway corrected him.

Qui-Gon looked mildly amused which was the feeling Kathryn had on her face. Obi-wan

on the other hand moved in front of Kathryn protectively. "Leave her alone you ndjsjh (an

extreme insult in one of the Star Wars languages).

"I do believe you're jealous. I have an idea - how about a contest for Kathy's love. You

against me. What do you say - or are you afraid that you might lose?"

"A Jedi is never afraid."

"Oh, I promise you by the end of what I have planned you will be"

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Just what it sounds like."

"Excuse me you two but I do have a say in who I like and who I don't and who I choose to date

etc."

"But Kathy I love you - you must love me," said Q breaking into some foreign song using

that very phrase. "What do you think?" he asked when he was finished.

"You are a swaggering, arrogant, presumptuous, scruffy looking nerf herder."

"You are saying that I, Q, the omnipotent, am scruffy looking."

"You forgot swaggering, arrogant and presumptuous," inserted Tom Paris.

Q put his hand over his heart as if he had been stabbed, "You wound me, mon amour, you

are supposed to call me handsome perhaps even dashing - sweeping you off your feet and away

from your galaxy and even bringing two friends for our wedding."

"Well I guess you don't know everything about women yet."

So true thought Janeway, I feel sorry for that girl The entire bridge's attention was

riveted on the scene in front of them. What happened next surprised everyone - even Kathryn. 

Kathryn marched over to Obi-Wan and firmly pressed her lips against his. Obi-Wan savored the

moment. After a few seconds Kathryn started to let go but they kissed again and it turned into a

long long kiss. Kathryn really did like him and Obi-Wan in the second kiss knew the truth. Qui-

Gon thought he might burst out laughing. He had known for over a year that his Padawan and his

daughter were attracted to one another. Yet they had hidden from themselves and from each

other. He just hoped the two could find the happiness in marriage that seemed to have eluded

him.

Tom broke the moment by inputing "Gee are they ever gonna come up for air?"

Harry added "If they're acting then they are verrrrry good at it."

"I think they like each other," B'elanna said.

Seven asked "What is the significance of their action?"

"It's called kissing Seven," said Harry.

"It's the way humans show an affection for one another - by kissing on the lips," inputed

Tom, "And these two are pretty good at it. How long have they been at it? What - 3 minutes?"

"2.437659 minutes, Lieutenant," answered Tuvok with his usual Vulcan efficiency. At

which Q got a thoughtful look on his face, announced "I'll be back," and disappeared.

Seven asked another question. "This procedure of showing affection for a fellow

human by pressing the lips together, does it precede or follow reproduction?"

"I see that we are going to have to work on your people skills, Seven." responded

Janeway.

After pulling away from the kiss, Kathryn turned on her heel, and walked off the bridge

into the elevator thing. When the doors closed she sank onto the floor, breathless. She felt Qui-

Gon's amusement at the situation and encouragement. She heard him say Well daughter you

finally did what I knew you were destined to do. I knew the moment the two of you met that you

were meant for one another. I wish you happiness

Happiness you never had Father?

Your mother was an amazing woman but she never forgave me for bringing you into the

world of the Jedi. After it was discovered that you had potential the marriage fell apart. She was

a non-Jedi but she knew me so well that she might as well have been a Jedi.

What is Obi-Wan thinking? She had closed her mind off to him.

He is amazed. He loves you.

I know

And you love him.

Yes Father, very much. The council won't like it will they?

No but they are so used to me breaking the rules that for you to do so will only seem

natural. You must follow your own destiny in your own way - not theirs. Remember if you do

the right thing for the wrong reason it is worse than doing

The wrong thing for the right reason. I remember Father.

Don't forget - love is of the light side of the force.

Thank you for your blessing Father - I love you.

I love you too, Kathryn

Meanwhile on the bridge, Obi-Wan was standing open-mouthed, staring at the place

where Kathryn had disappeared to. His mind was racing. He loved her. In that instant he knew

that all the other men Kathryn had had chasing after her were nobodys. She had loved him all

along.

The man at the helm called Tom Paris interrupted his thoughts. "He, I think you can close

your mouth now. That's some girl."

"Woman, Mr. Paris," corrected Chakotay, "And she sure is."

Obi-Wan turned to see how his master viewed the situation. Obi-Wan saw no malice or

negative emotions on his face - where a smile still played across his lips. Qui-Gon nodded

towards the turbolift indicating that Obi-Wan should follow. Obi-Wan mentally thanked his

master and left.

After the turbolift had carried Obi-Wan down Janeway turned to Tuvok and said "Mr

Tuvok why don't you see what you can do about getting our friends some quarters?"

Tuvok walked up to Qui-Gon and said, "Mr. Jinn, if you will follow me I will escort you

to your quarters." Qui-Gon nodded and the two of them disappeared into the turbolift.

After they had gone Mr. Paris made the remark "Voyager - Life on the Bridge the action never

ends."

"Mr. Jinn, these are your quarters, your daughter's are on your right and your apprentice's

on your left. The Captain will want to discuss the situation with you later. If you need anything

please come to me with it. Unless you have further need of me, I must report to the bridge."

"Just a moment, Mr. Tuvok, you have the ability to use the force correct?"

"If you are referring to the use of my mental abilities you are correct."

"Then why do you repress your emotions - that presents even more danger than releasing

them."

"It is the way of my species. If you will excuse me." Tuvok turned and walked out,

leaving Qui-Gon mulling over how different telepathic abilities were treated here - wherever here

was.

  
  


* * * * * * *

Kathryn had had no idea where she was going but she found herself in a beautiful garden.

A garden on a ship in the middle of space? Isn't that strange? She looked out one of the

viewports - it was funny really - the stars looked the same - even in a totally different galaxy. She

was watching them so intently that she didn't hear or sense the approach of Q. She felt a hand on

her shoulder and heard him say "Beautiful aren't they? I could take you to any one of them that

you see or to any of them that you don't." 

"Why don't you take the three of us back home?" She turned around to face him. He

held a rose in his hand which he held out to her. She took it - a little confused.

"Your favorite I believe."

Kathryn laughed - this man was really full of it. The man bowed to her and vanished

again.

  
  


Little did Kathryn realize the reason for Q's appearance. Obi-Wan had seen the two of

them talking and of course laughing at something. She looked like she was having a good time

with that . . . that . . . thing. Q was so strong however, that he dampened the sharpness of the

Jedi's skills. How could Kathryn not like him - he's so powerful. But power can't buy

happiness. So maybe she doesn't like him. He didn't talk to Kathryn like he planned - instead he

turned on his heel and headed to find someone to tell him where to go.

  
  


More coming soon.


End file.
